


【sfm相关】【Parsley+Habit】《our pride and joy》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 一个if，关于pars曾经作为律师和医生见过面并且有一定联系的if，已经在脱离原作的雷人大道上一去不复返并且有很多捏造成分。虽然提到了栖息地但是在这个if里没有人能去栖息地，栖息地不属于医生也不属于任何人。有pars和martin相关的内容。
Relationships: Parsley Botch & Dr Boris Habit, Parsley Botch/Martin
Kudos: 1





	【sfm相关】【Parsley+Habit】《our pride and joy》

**Author's Note:**

> 一个if，关于pars曾经作为律师和医生见过面并且有一定联系的if，已经在脱离原作的雷人大道上一去不复返并且有很多捏造成分。
> 
> 虽然提到了栖息地但是在这个if里没有人能去栖息地，栖息地不属于医生也不属于任何人。
> 
> 有pars和martin相关的内容。 

《our pride and joy》

"M is for Martha, our pride and joy."

Parsley大多数时候同他的当事人们在律师事务所的办公室会面，少数时候在别的地方。他近乎没怎么碰过刑事诉讼，仅有几次旁听的经历，之后也参与过几次未成年人法庭，其余时间偶有被拉去当模拟法庭顾问的时候：自然是无偿的，几乎都是替Martin卖个人情。高中生们对一切都充满热情，富有生气，绕在他四周时把他当做十足的社会人，有问题便问，甚至问他有没有兴趣做法律社团的长期顾问。Parsley手足无措，若不是有意控制，他必然会不由自主地伸手抓抓自己的头发：致命的习惯性动作，他的前辈让他上法庭时不要这么做，认为这显得他慌张或是颓废（Parsley始终觉得这两种印象不该同时重叠在一个人身上，但他不敢说）。总之，他之所以如此，是因为他并未度过如此生机勃勃的校园时光，于是不知如何通这样的学生打交道，更搞不懂自己是在他们心中有什么印象。他将绝大多数时间花费在图书馆、书桌及与父亲的争论里。待他有了工作，他就不和父亲住在一起，而是到外面去，也是因为租房的事情才会同Martin碰面。

暂且不说自己曾在地铁站出糗的事，除去卖人情与搬家时的事情，他还从来没与Martin提过自己最近接手的当事人。事实上同自己的恋人谈论当事人显然不太有职业道德，而他其实又是只有借着酒精才能真的开口倾诉，于是他没有与对方谈起那位前牙医的事情。那位前牙医现今在一个疗养院中修养，每周他能同对方见两次面，而他着手处理的是前牙医家族遗留下来的某些事务：医学世家，远亲的遗产。前牙医现今精神状态欠佳，Parsley难以与他沟通，大多数时候问话得到的都是驴头不对马嘴的答复。他需要拿到前牙医的签字才能交差，而他也是已经拿了钱签了合同，不能违约。他们请来律师，请来Parsley的本意是律师应当能把法律条文都讲清楚，把事情都讲明白了，签字就能有，一切就能正常进行。但是他们似乎显然没有在意过远方亲戚家孩子的精神状况：他们上一次见到小Habit的时候他才不到十岁，显得乖巧而又朝气，为了去找花种总是跑得很快，哪怕被石头绊倒了也不会哭。只要手头的花盆没碎，这孩子就咧着嘴笑，刚长好的门牙间留着的缝隙都显得生机勃勃，惹人想起新鲜的植物们。小Habit蓄着波浪卷的长发，这似乎遗传自他的母亲，但从他的母亲身上看不到一点留过长发的痕迹：小Habit的母亲自那时起就留着干练的、拉直了的短发。现今Habit家的Boris、前牙医，又或者是这位小Habit已经三十三岁，他的其余亲戚不知他究竟遇到了什么也不奇怪。

Parsley因这位当事人头痛万分。历时两个星期，他同该当事人谈话最大的进展就是从对方口中得知自己的口腔状态还算良好，但是后槽牙处容易卡着食物碎屑，一定要用牙线清理，除此以外还有些关于气味的描述，Parsley完全不打算同任何人说起。在同他的当事人会面前他必须提前一小时再刷一次牙，确保自己的牙齿缝隙间没有一点食物残渣。薄荷含片是最普通的选择，也最合适，Martin有时见他西装口袋里露出塑料盒子，他就往里面又塞一点，因为这事情要说就得说好久，而他也不愿同自己的恋人讲古怪的当事人。第一次会面的情况就不怎么好，他几乎是被一双无形的手给摁在了椅子上，动都动不了：这种压迫感的产生同身高差一点关系都没有，那时他便对当事人有强烈的不祥预感，总觉得这位当事人要带来大麻烦。果不其然当事人说话颠三倒四又有许多口误，口音也难以听懂，至少一部分算是好意，把“早上好”说成“枣桑好”倒也没什么，其余的部分就比较糟糕。他的当事人拒绝谈论关于他的家族的任何事情，也不说他的父母，那并不是强硬的拒绝，只是顾左右而言他，而Parsley向来不是强势的人，同他说得越多，越觉得自己像是被布满针刺的毛毡毯给紧紧地裹住，这种柔软的压迫感反倒让他难以呼吸。也许我应当站在他的角度，去想要怎样让他开口：签署同意书，参加葬礼，参与遗产的分配，如果这对他有好处，他就会说话。

但Habit不要钱，不要某些长久的关系，他似乎除了对牙齿有某种狂热的执着外别无所求。于是Parsley做了一点尝试，便是让自己变得同他一样。他顺从，顺应对方的话题，试图从十句话中寻到有用的一句。当然，他说得再多他也不会变成Boris·Habit，他只是隐约察觉到一点小小的区别：他不要钱，他抵触家庭关系。先前Parsley认为对于这两者对方是抱有相同态度，现在看来区别还是很大。Parsley突然觉得同这位当事人继续接触对他自己而言未必是个好主意，且他知道自己的直觉大多数时候都会灵验——他没有推掉那份委托，没把这份委托让给他的前辈或是事务所的同级同事，他还是继续。所幸这段时间的接触有了成效，Boris·Habit开始与他说些与牙齿无关的事情，只是都是摆出医生的模样，要把Parsley当成患者：他手里的那些材料，他的公文包，乃至他右手手腕上的那块象征时间观念的手表都要让他生病。这种洞察让Parsley感到不怎么舒服，然而他越是把手放在右手手腕上，就越像是要遮住一个伤口。他想到今晚事务所的同事说要一起出去喝酒，想到星期日时他的父亲要来看他。他的胃开始剧烈绞动，胸腔中燃着沉甸甸的火苗。一个个计划与对应的时刻仿佛都是刻在他用西装掩盖的皮肤上，不管他走在哪里，所有的事情都跟在他后头。他并非是因被这么一个他认为有些神神叨叨的当事人戳穿而感到愤怒，他只是突然感到痛苦。一切都没有那么糟，没必要因此而结束一切，没有那么糟……正是因此才痛苦，这种程度的糟糕让他感到自己不具备自我了断的资格。他同某种痛苦进行着拉锯战，而他面前的当事人好似也是如此。Parsley从不在他的当事人面前大声说话，也从没发过火，他会用手帕擦去额头上的汗水，让自己显得不狼狈。Boris·Habit就笑着看他，这么一个时候就再也不像是医生了。

疯子！但他对此毫无办法，只能期待这位当事人下次能毫无章法地唐突同意一切，接受一切。但Parsley回了公寓，睡觉前这么想：我不可能同意一切，所以才搬出来住，跑到事务所上班，那他又怎么可能同意呢？他还活得下去，过得很好，只是晚上常做噩梦，白天总要吃药，大部分时候昏昏欲睡而已。去见那些与他根本就不怎么熟的亲戚，去见他不想见的父母又有什么必要？瞧，我已经站在他的立场上思考问题。他要是我，应当在心里把某些人全都起诉一遍。他想着想着，便翻了个身，再坐起来，想自己明天就要把这委托退回去，就说Habit先生状况实在太差，白天需要治疗晚上又做噩梦，意识总是不清醒，需要在疗养院静养，让他受刺激并不是好事，并且他自愿放弃继承遗产，遗产的分配就按照顺序下去分就好。他甚至想到要怎么让事务所的前辈来处理这么一件事，他可以说先前脸上的伤就是对方留下（事实是这样，Habit在检查他的口腔时尖锐的指甲在他的脸上划了一道），而事务所里新人处理不来的事情都会交给别人，他就不用在外面跑，而只需在空调房里跑腿送文件。Parsley把一切都想清楚，甚至小心翼翼起身绕过睡得正熟的恋人，准备半夜三更就开始发邮件。他的双手因完备的思考而满是汗水，他甚至扎起了头发：天啊，他只有在感到无比正式——上次他这么做是因为同Martin第一次约会——的时候这么做。他实在是不想让自己的汗水把头发都浸湿，于是他扎得更紧，皮筋多绕几圈，而他也相信他绝没有因紧张焦虑而偏头痛，只是头发扎太紧撑疼了头皮……得了吧！他就是头痛极了，他就是做不到，他还是想不到要怎么开这个口。没错，Boris·Habit让他发愁，让他感到尴尬，但是就像他自己想的那样，他自己都不可能同意一切，又要怎么擅自帮别人决定事情？结果就是他什么都没有做，空流了一身的汗，全身黏糊糊的，但是现在去洗澡水声又太响，于是他简单地擦了擦脸与脖子，换了另一身睡衣，就又不着痕迹地躺回去了。躺回去时他闭上眼，想起自己的父亲曾说他洗澡时不该在身上打那么多泡沫，想起自己的父亲拉他去健身房时说没必要带什么洗头膏沐浴露，清水冲洗就好。Parsley睁了眼，想起他父亲发红的双眼：哦，不可避免，我和他一样，我甚至还在想他还会说汗味充满了男子气概。但那和我一点关系也没有。

Parsley度过胃痛的两日，而只会在梦里吃古怪的食物，醒来时他吃煎蛋培根烤土司，喝现煮咖啡。咖啡下肚时让他浑身变得暖和，苦涩与微弱的酸让他头脑清醒了一些。他想到明天要再去疗养院一趟，而在餐桌前Martin给他看报纸中间的一栏广告，半开玩笑地说也许我们可以去那儿度假，这个栖息地看上去就是个不错的地方，你甚至可以把你没看完的小说和抱枕都带过去，就能睡个好觉。他这才意识到Martin昨晚知道他没睡好，于是说了抱歉。Martin盯着他，过了一会儿才问是因为什么，但是仍然同以前一样主动绕过某个关键词。这是体贴的表现，但Parsley反而感到心中空落落：我又怎么能这么想？是我自己骂的自己的父亲，是我自己不想与他往来，我甚至还在想星期日要怎么爽约。Martin终究没有提到Jimothan，Parsley仍然感到空落落，带着这份感觉去上班。他进地铁站，这时才接到电话。委托人同他道谢，说Boris·Habit签了字，又说这周周末便会坐火车回去见他们。他们说小Habit年轻有为，上了大学人就是不一样，后来还是当了牙医，收入颇丰。Parsley听电话另一头的人喋喋不休，本想说两句话……当然也不是替Boris·Habit打抱不平，他可没忘被人掰嘴看牙齿和被揭伤疤的事情，他只是觉得有些事情他们是应当知情的：Boris·Habit的精神状况不怎么好，也许还会变得更糟。可是他又怎么止得住对方的话头？对方还在说，说这孩子看上去就体面，说话时也彬彬有礼。彬彬有礼？Parsley差点就要来一句“被告律师表示反对”，但所有话都卡在喉咙里，他近乎就要在听筒前大声咳出来。最终他放弃，他只是表示感谢，把汇款的注意事项重新说了一遍，再说祝一切都好。他先挂断电话，突然觉得办公桌旁有人在，转头一看其实没有人，没有事务所的同事，只是一片黑色的影子在那里尖利地叫“你和你父亲一样，吃了饭就离开，再也不回来啦”。Parsley感到一种古怪的悲戚和愤怒，他直犯嘀咕：先走的人是你，强拉着我的人是他。你说我像他，他说我和他一点也不像。我什么都不是。但是在这件事上他不得不承认，自己的的确确就是“吃了饭就离开”。

他不知道在Boris·Habit身上要发生什么，他更不可能真的打电话回去问我能否与Habit先生见上一面。他当然不可能插手去管Habit家的事情，他做不到，也不想，他只会悄无声息地在意。时至今日他早就学会如何悄无声息地在意与想念，因此没有谁知道他因何而心神不宁。当天Parsley第二次失眠，梦到一场葬礼，虚幻场景与现实混合在一块儿：他没参加葬礼上，但对话是真实发生过的。Boris·Habit笑容满面地与他谈起“Martha”。起初他以为“Martha”是他的爱人，后来他以为“Martha”只是一张钢铁打成的嘴，最后他才明白“Martha”确确实实是一个人。Martha最先嘲笑他的门牙漏风，后来他又多掉了几颗牙，Martha就笑得更加大声。Martha也许真是一张嘴，是高扬着嘴角，露出八颗具有恶意的洁白牙齿的嘴。他爱Martha，但爱的绝不能是那个人。Parsley觉得关乎Martha的事情一定重要极了，关于牙齿的事情也是如此。于是他发现自己竟是真的要像他曾经记恨过的当事人一样神神叨叨（他觉得Boris·Habit就是这样的）地打电话过去，想让他们注意一下牙齿的事情。但Habit家的那些人要这么说：小Habit性格温和内向，笑起来都是抿着唇笑不露齿，这又有什么不好的？好吧，那没什么事了。Parsley挂断电话，下定决心以后他绝不会再打电话过去，而他当然也没机会再见Habit一面。Martin先前偶然提起的栖息地确实似乎是度假的好地方，也许之后有时间他就可以去一趟——当然，前提得是有时间。Parsley还有许多事情要做，还有一场约会在等他。这一次他绝不会像以前一样因冒失与紧张脸着地摔倒，那时他是太飘飘然了才会摔倒，而现在有沉甸甸的东西压着他，压着他的脚步，他当然不会摔倒。不过Martin会给他一个吻，而马丁尼的味道具有魔力，这种魔力能让他一点一点地漂浮起来。Martin告诉他酒量不好就要少喝，但他果不其然还是多喝，他看到两个Martin三盏灯四瓶威士忌，还有一个自己。一切看上去都变得更加美好，种种沉淀在内心底部的现实就全被冲散。他彻底觉得要让一切都见鬼去。干杯！他和Martin干净利落地碰杯：与此同时又想他的父亲似乎又没有那么糟糕。Boris·Habit都能坐车回故乡，那他当然也能在星期日和他的父亲好好地见上一面。今天周五，一切都不会有问题。

fin.

试图凹了一下在一般态（或者说常见的其中一种类型）的原生家庭里的孩子的状态。即便成年以后也很难脱离家庭带来的影响，这里描述的是一种父亲带给儿子的影响（这样的一种状况和性别及人的性格都有关系，与所谓的培养男子气概有关，也和两种性格的冲突有关）。从游戏里的内容看，Parsley已经自己出去工作当社畜并且也有一把年纪了，看到父亲的照片时仍然觉得他的视线穿过了照片正在批判他，说真的，影响真的很大。同时我有试着表述一种矛盾和反复感，就是觉得自己的父亲母亲糟糕，想要摆脱，但又记得关乎他们的很多事情，也很难用纯粹的恨去看待，因为他们并不是通俗意义上的人渣，远远不到那个地步，他们也只是普通人，但是痛苦就是这样产生了。而因为一切都没有那么糟，还可以过下去，于是似乎也没资格抱怨，没资格结束一切。之所以说这一点也是因为医生家的亲子关系非常大事不妙，而且应该比Botch家的情况还要更加糟糕（家庭暴力），另一方面有理由相信医生曾经遭遇过校园霸凌（日记内容，被嘲笑牙齿，牙齿后来越掉越多），这里也是有意对比两个家庭的部分。 ……大概想说的是这些，应该没有了。结果搞出来的东西正在完美脱离原作我也不知道是什么雷人东西，哈哈哈（）对不起………


End file.
